


Boy of Mine

by Softasamarshmallow



Series: Baby Lou and his Daddy Harry [17]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baby Louis, Caring Harry, Daddy Harry, Fluff, Infantilism, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sad Louis, little louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 14:20:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15753456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softasamarshmallow/pseuds/Softasamarshmallow
Summary: "Daddy, guess what day it is today!” Harry hummed in thought, tapping at his bottom lip as he pretended to ponder the question.“Hmm. I don’t know baby, the day we go to work?” He posed with a cheeky smile, chuckling lightly at the growing pout on his boy’s face, the latter vehemently shaking his head.“No, Daddy! It’s my birthday!” He announced proudly. Harry faux gasped at the information, swinging the hyperactive boy into his arms, pressing a loud wet kiss to his cheek.“It is too!” He exclaimed loudly, smile softening with affection at the way Louis pressed his cherry pink cheeks into his small palms as he giggled happily.“Happy birthday, baby boy.” He murmured gently, Louis wrapping his arms around his neck tightly in a warm embrace.Otherwise known as the other birthday fic.





	Boy of Mine

“Daaaaaaaady!” Louis called excitedly, pouncing up onto the bed where his daddy’s blanket clad form lay. Harry groaned as he jolted awake, peeking one eye open lazily at his eager boy, a small smile playing at the corner of his lips as he pretended to go back to sleep, holding his laughter as the younger male patted at his face impatiently.

“Daddy, wake up!” Louis huffed, trying to pry the elder’s eyes open. He let out a shocked squeal when Harry suddenly whipped upright, bundling him tightly into a blanket burrito and raining a trail of tickles down his ribs.

“Daddy-Daddy, stop!” He pleaded through his laughter, squirming desperately away from Harry’s nimble fingers as they dug through the covers, nearly rolling off the bed in his attempt to get away. Harry wrapped an arm around his waist, hoisting him back into the middle of the bed with a fond _oops._

“Hi baby. What are you doing up so early, huh?” He grinned as the small male beamed brightly at him, practically bouncing in his seat from his excitement.

“Daddy, guess what day it is today!” Harry hummed in thought, tapping at his bottom lip as he pretended to ponder the question.

“Hmm. I don’t know baby, the day we go to work?” He posed with a cheeky smile, chuckling lightly at the growing pout on his boy’s face, the latter vehemently shaking his head.

“No, Daddy! It’s my birthday!” He announced proudly. Harry faux gasped at the information, swinging the hyperactive boy into his arms, pressing a loud wet kiss to his cheek.

“It is too!” He exclaimed loudly, smile softening with affection at the way Louis pressed his cherry pink cheeks into his small palms as he giggled happily.

“Happy birthday, baby boy.” He murmured gently, Louis wrapping his arms around his neck tightly in a warm embrace.

“This calls for special birthday breakfast, doesn’t it?” The younger male perked right back up, almost smacking Harry in the face with how fast his head shot up.

“ _Ooo, pancakes!_ Daddy, can we have pancakes?”

“Of course, baby.”

~

“Daddy!” Louis chirped merrily as he skipped over, latching onto Harry’s leg and whining until the elder picked him up, effectively interrupting his conversation with his co-star.

“Hey, darling.” Harry greeted with a soft smile, turning back to Tom continue their conversation, Louis disheartening with the notion- he thought that he should have _all_ of his daddy’s attention today, since it was _his_ special day.

But he wanted to be good, and Daddy had always liked it when he shared his toys- _Well,_ Louis thought, _he was a very good boy, so maybe he could share his daddy too._

He let out a wide yawn as he came to that conclusion, laying his head on Harry’s shoulder, deciding that he would just sleep through the bulk of their conversation and then when he woke up, it would properly be his birthday.

~

“Lou, sweetheart, it’s time to wake up. We’re home. Li and Ni are waiting for us to celebrate your birthday!” Harry cooed softly, trying to gently rouse the sleeping boy as he mouthed a quick goodbye to their driver and rapping loudly on the door.

“Lou!” Niall greeted cheerfully, ushering them into the house, “so I hear it’s someone’s birthday today!” Niall exclaimed enthusiastically, tweaking Louis’ nose playfully at the younger male grinned sleepily at him.

“He’s a big boy now, huh!” The blonde commented nonchalantly with a wide grin, oblivious to the way Louis’ brows furrowed in confusion.

He would always be _little_ \- never going to be a _big boy_ , so what was Ni saying?

Louis looked to his daddy for help, forehead creasing even more deeply, when Harry simply chuckled,  bouncing him lightly in his arms before  agreeing.

“Yea, he is.” Louis froze, cold tendrils of fear gripping his heart as a thought suddenly struck his mind.

_Did Daddy want a big boy? Was he tired of taking care of Louis? Was it- was it because he’d been bad that morning with not wanting to share, and Daddy had known?_

He whimpered as he was jostled from his thoughts, eyes frantically searching for his daddy as he was passed into Liam’s arms instead, watching with frightened eyes as Harry walked away with his phone pressed to his ear.

_Where was Daddy going?_

“Happy birthday, Lou.” Liam murmured lightly, staring in bewilderment as the younger male squirmed violently in his arms, wishing to be released from his hold.

“Lou?” He called in hesitant puzzlement as he lowered the birthday boy to the ground, Louis taking off immediately. Louis barged into their bedroom, where he could hear Harry’s low voice coming from, the elder startling at the commotion, hurriedly finishing up his instructions to the other party before hanging up the phone.

“What’s wrong, baby? What’s happened?” He urged worriedly, dropping to his knees before the distraught boy, holding him tightly as his baby threw himself into his arms. He rubbed his palm down the hard ridges of his back, soothing Louis with gentle words of reassurance.

“Daddy, don’t- I-” Louis stammered pleadingly, burying his face back into his daddy’s neck and whispering a constant stream of _please, please don’t._ Harry frowned in concern at the display- he’d only been gone for a few minutes at most, what on earth had happened to his boy?

“Don’t what, Lou? Sweetheart, you have to tell Daddy’s what’s wrong, or I can’t help you.”

“Don’t _leave_ me- I don’t, I can share, Daddy. I can be a big boy, I-” Louis stuttered frantically, clutching desperately at Harry as if to prevent him from leaving. Harry gaped, horrified at the words, pulling the younger boy gently away from him so he could look him in the eyes.

“Lou, I don’t understand- I’m not leaving you. Daddy’s never going to leave you, okay, darling?” He stated firmly, lightly brushing the falling tears away and pressing a kiss to the wet trail instead.

“What do you mean by share, sweetheart?” He posed quietly, letting Louis lean back forward to hide in his neck, the smaller male stumbling awkwardly through an explanation.

“Oh my God- Lou, that’s not. You don’t have to share Daddy, okay? I’m sorry if I made you feel otherwise. You’re Daddy’s good little boy, and I love you so much.” He frowned as he felt Louis shaking his head, wisps of caramel hair tickling against his cheek.

“Don’t wanna be little- ‘m Daddy’s big boy. So you don’t have to go find another big boy, okay, Daddy?”

“Oh _Lou._ I’m not, Daddy promises you. I’m not going to find anyone else- I don’t _want_ anyone else, boo. You’re my sweet little boy, and I’m so, so lucky to have you.” Harry whispered fiercely into his hair, caressing the boy against his chest in a secure embrace, before picking him up in his arms and walking them back out into the lounge, Liam and Niall turning to look at him with sympathetic eyes.

“Now let’s have fun, right Lou? It’s a very special day after all, for my very special boy!” He declared with a toothy grin, peppering tiny kisses all over Louis’ tear streaked face till the boy was flushed pink with giggles once again.

~

“Did you have fun today, baby?” Harry questioned softly as he tucked Louis into bed. Louis grinned, nodding enthusiastically as he hugged cuddled his jellybean dinosaur plush closer to his chest.

“I had lots of fun, Daddy. Thank you for the party, and the gifts.”

“You’re very welcome, darling. Daddy’s very happy to do these for you.” Harry smiled tenderly, leaning down to place a chaste kiss on his forehead, tilting his face to let the lithe boy return the favour.

“I love you, Daddy.”

“I love you too, sweetheart. Have a good dream, and happy birthday once again, Lou.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something to keep me going while I let my brain rest from trying to write anything else~ ;D
> 
> And also because it was my birthday this past week, and it was... alright. Hah! I was meant to have a little get together on Friday with some mates of mine, and it kinda got a little bit ruined, but I do appreciate the fact that they showed up in the end! But because of that, I guess I just wanted some sad louis, along with some caring daddy Harry, and some hurt/comfort.
> 
> Also, remember how I said I was all better in my last fic? Yeah? NO cause i'm bloody sick AGAIN!!! There's been a billion flu strains going around and I wrote this with a somewhat hazy mind, so. pardon any mistakes, and I hope you enjoy this too <3
> 
> Till next time <3


End file.
